gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious: Emily's Christmas Carol/Holly's Reindeer Farm
This is the fourth chapter in Emily's Christmas Carol. Level 31 *The music plays. *''Christmas star will stop you wonder'' *''Falala'' *''just believe and follow yonder'' *''Falala'' *''don't forget all can be done'' *''when all the fear to fail is gone'' *''Christmas star will stop you wonder'' *''Falala'' *The music finishes. The sleigh arrives at the farm. *Amanda uses the reindeer to leave after Napoli-O'Malley family get off the sleigh. *Paige: Wheeeeeeee! I'm gonna play with the- *Evelyn: AAAIIIIIIIII!! *Evelyn runs away. *The reindeers come in. *Paige: REINDEERS! *The sleigh leaves. *Edward: I'll go after her. *Edward goes after Evelyn. Holly enters the farm. *Holly: Boy, am I glad to see you! *Emily: Are you Holly? *Holly: I sure am! *Holly places Rudy. *Holly: There you go, Rudy. *Holly shuts the gate. And then places. *Holly: Say, can you folks take care of them while I take care of the customers? *Paige: Can we, mommy? Please, please, please! *Emily: Since we're here... I don't see why not? During the level *The reindeer must keep away from Evelyn. After the level *Evelyn and Edward enter the farm. Paige enters and lets Emily gave a hug. *Holly and Rudy enter the farm. *Holly: The hard escaped - I spent several days tracking them through the snow... *Holly: ...only to find they were there on the tracks, holding up the Miracle Express. *Paige: Rudy was stuck in the snow, but mommy and I saved him! *Holly: You did? *Paige: Uh huh! He was stuck just like this! *Emily lets go of Paige to get Rudy. *Holly: Looks like the reindeer need to rescue YOU now. Level 32 *Emily interacts with register. Holly enters the farm. She steps on the rat. *Paige: Holly? Is Santa living here? *Holly: Santa? No, no - this is just where Santa keeps his reindeer. *Paige: These are Santa's reindeers?! *Holly: That's right - the most well-traveled reindeer in the world live right here. *Paige: Mommy! These reindeers belong to Santa! *Emily: Well, we better take EXTRA good care of them, then. *Holly and Paige leave. After the level *Emily sits down. Patrick enters the farm. *Patrick: What's on your mind? *Emily: I'm just wondering what's up with Mom... *Patrick: Well, I certainly didn't expect her to change all of a sudden... *Emily: Something must have happened... *Patrick: I'm sure she'll tell us when she's ready... *Patrick: Let's go see if there's any more coffee. *Patrick and Emily leave, Paige and Holly enter the farm. *Paige: ...I was on the ladder and then I fell down! *Holly: Oh my... *Paige: ...I wanted to be an angel, but I was a Christmas star... *Holly: Really? *Paige: ...and I almost broke my legs! *Holly: That's terrible! *Paige: And I was really upset and so I told my daddy I wanted to see Santa! *Holly: Well, I'm glad you're here. And I bet Santa's gonna be happy seeing you too! *Holly: You know what? Would you like a special job? *Paige agrees. *Holly: I need someone to take extra special care of Emily until he's fully healed. *Holly: Would you do that for me? *Paige: Yes! Level 33 *Paige: C'mon, Rudy! C'mon, boy! *Myra: How's our little patient doing? *Emily: I think he's still in shack. *Paige: Are you REALLY a reindeer doctor? *Myra: Of course! As real as Santa, honey. *Myra places the kit. Rudy wakes up. *Paige: Can you make him better? *Myra: I don't know dear. Let's wait and see. I'm sure he'll be alright. During the level *Emily takes care of Rudy. After the level *Paige plays with Rudy. *Myra enters the farm. *Myra: Hi Paige! How's Rudy doing? *Paige: He's still sick, I think... *Emily: I'm not a veterinarian but... the poor thing doesn't seem to be getting any better... *Myra takes care of Rudy. Holly enters the farm. *Myra: Well I AM a vet, and even I can't seem to find what's wrong with him... *Myra: He didn't break his leg or anything. *Holly: You know... Rudy is Santa's favorite. *Holly: The herd won't follow anyone else. *Holly: And we need to get to Santa's in time... Or else... *Evelyn enters the farm. *Emily: Or else what? *Holly: ...There may not be a Christmas... *Evelyn: What?! Level 34 *Paige looks at Rudy. Holly makes the juicer work. *Emily: Excuse me, Holly, when does the train leave for our next stop? *Holly: Ok, you won't be getting there by train. *Holly: From here you'll be traveling by sleigh. *Holly: We need to get to Mary's Toy Shop in time to pick up all the presents. *Holly: ...So I sure hope he is going to be all better soon. After the level *Holly enters the farm. *Emily: Pardon me, Holly - can we have a word with you in private? *Emily: Patrick brought hos own Santa costume... *Emily: ...he wanted to give our daughter a pep talk - you know, as Santa. *Holly: I don't understand... You're going to see him always. Why dress up like him? *Holly leaves the farm. *Patrick: Do they EVER quit with this Santa stuff? *Emily: You've got to admire their dedication... Level 35 *Paige: Hi Rudy! *Paige: Are you nervous? *Paige: I was nervous as well for my school musical... *Paige: But my mommy always tells be, that you can do anything you want. *Paige: As long as you really want to! *Emily: Let's leave Rudy alone for a little while, so he can have some rest. *Paige leaves Rudy alone for a while. After the level *They leave the farm. Paige enters and gets Rudy. *Paige: Psst! Hey, Rudy! You want to come out and play now? *Paige plays with Rudy. Rudy falls because of his legs. *Paige: NO, Rudy! You have to be CAREFUL. *Paige takes something off the stable. Then places to Rudy. *Paige: This is much better, Rudy! *Emily: Come on, Paige! *Emily: Time to go inside and warm up! *Paige leads Rudy to go inside. Then she shuts the gate. *Paige: Psst! Goodnight Rudy! I love you. *Paige runs off to get Emily. *Rudy can't sleep, so he gets off the stable. Level 36 *Rudy is gone off the stable into snow! *Paige: RUDY! *Paige slipped! She can't get up! *Patrick goes to Paige to see what's going on! *Patrick pulls Paige off Rudy. *Holly enters the farm. *Paige: Rudy's gone! *Holly: Don't worry - I'm sure he didn't go far... Not on that burn leg of his anyhow. *Mary leaves the farm. Emily enters. *Paige: Rudy's gone! *Emily: She'll find him, Paige. You just have think positive. *Paige: What's 'think POO-Y-SIVE?' *Emily: It means that if you believe enough in something, ANYTHING can happen. *Patrick and Paige leave the farm. During the level *Emily has to defrost the watering bucket upon froze! After the level *Emily sighs! Holly enters with Rudy! *Paige: Rudy! Rudy! Rudy! *Holly places Rudy into the stable. *Holly: Ugh! I found him stuck inside another snow drift. *Paige: Rudy! I'm so happy that you're back! Level 37 *Paige: I'm sorry I forgot to luck Rudy's door. *Holly: Don't you worry about that, doll... *Holly: ...I lost the whole herd before, remember? *Holly: But now, we may not make it to Mary's Toy Shop on time... If at all... *Holly: ...and it's all my fault... *Patrick: Er… But I'm sure we'll make it in time to see Santa, RIGHT? *They look around. *Holly: I wish I could say 'yes'... After the level *Holly enters the farm to get reindeer. *Paige: What's Mary's Toy Shop like? *Holly: It's the most MAGICAL place in the world! *Holly: It's FILLED with every TOY and CANDY you could dream of! *Paige: I want to go there! *Holly: So do I, doll... Level 38 *Paige enters the farm. *Paige: Psst! Come out, Rudy! *Paige opens the door. *Paige: My leg got hurt once, and look what I can do! *Paige falls down! Rudy harms Paige. Paige cries! *Holly: Good morning, Paige... *Holly: Er… You didn't let Rudy out to play with him, did you? *Paige didn't. *Holly: Good! He needs all the rest he can get... *Holly: ...and even that might not be enough. *Paige goes there and cries. During the level *Emily consoles Paige to have a hug so Paige can stop crying. After the level *Holly enters the farm to care the Reindeers. *Paige: Holly... I need to tell you something... *Paige: I let Rudy out of his barn... *Paige: ...but only so I could show him how my leg doesn't hurt anymore... *Paige: ...after I bumped it when I fell during rehearsal... *Paige: I'm sorry. *Holly: Well, no harm came of it - but please, don't do it again. *Holly: If he doesn't heal up soon, I don't know I'll tell Santa. *Holly leaves the farm. *Paige goes to the family. *Paige: If Rudy can't leave his house, can I sleep with Rudy tonight? *Patrick: Sure, why not? *Paige: YAAAY! *Paige runs off the farm. *Emily: WHAT? *Patrick: Er… Just for a little while - I'll bring her inside soon! *Paige goes to Rudy. *Paige: Stay there, Rudy... I'm going to snuggle with you! Level 39 *Paige runs to Rudy. *Paige: Rudy! I woke up in my Mommy and Daddy's bed and I couldn't find you! *Paige opens the gate. *Paige: Do you think you're ready for it?! *Paige grabs something to Rudy. *Paige: There you go. *Paige: They have Santa magic... so you can fly now! *Rudy can't fly! Paige leads Rudy back into barn. Then she leaves. After the level *Paige runs to get into Rudy. Emily enters the farm. *Emily: Paige? Paiiiiige, where are you sweetie? *Patrick: Paige? *Paige gets out of the barn. *Paige: TA-DAAAAA! *Paige: Fly, Rudy! FLY! *Holly enters the farm. *Holly: Easy Rudy! Don't hurt your- *Paige is riding Rudy! *Holly: Leg? *Rudy dismounts Paige off. *Paige: I don't think Rudy was sick at all... *Paige: He was just afraid of getting stuck In the snow again! *Holly gave Paige a hug! *Holly: Oooh Paige! *Rudy interacts. Level 40 *The reindeers are gone! *Paige: Oh, no! The reindeers ran away again! *They're connected! Reindeers are off! Holly enters the farm. *Holly: I guess they're anxious to make up for last time. *Reindeers loading up the sleigh. *Holly: Go tell your parents - we leave for Mary's Toy Shop TONIGHT. *They're all loaded! After the level; Post-chapter *Everybody's in the sleigh - except Holly! *Holly: I can't thank you guys enough... *Holly: ...with all the time I lost looking for the herd... *Holly: ...and given Rudy's insecurity... *Holly: ...well, I really didn't think we were going to make it this year. *Holly: ...and YOU! *Holly: If it hasn't been for your taking such good care of Rudy... *Holly: Would you like to ride up front with me? *Paige: YEAH! *Holly: Well, let's go folks! Mary's waiting! *Holly gets on the sleigh! *Francois: Woo hoo! *Paige gets on! *Holly: On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer and Vixen! On Comet, on Cupid, on Donner and Blitzen! *Myra enters the farm! *Paige: AND RUDY! *Myra wave the hand goodbye, wishing for a Mary journey! *And they're off! *Myra: Oh the irony... Out of all people, it's Evelyn's grandchild that saves Christmas! Can you imagine that?